LOST: Island of Destiny
by A4
Summary: A new version of the LOST story. The entire plane has crashed on the beach, tail, cockpit, and fuselage. Nobody is separated. Uncensored, more intense and action packed, and tons of new mysteries as well as some old. Prepare for many new twists and thrill
1. Perfect Day Ruined

**LOST**

Chapter 1: Perfect Day Ruined

A slight breeze rustled through the air, making the palm trees sway in a way that was very peaceful. The beautiful, blue ocean waves collided quietly with the land, making the shore seem even smoother than it already was. If someone didn't know any better, they would think that this was a little view of paradise. But William did know better.

As he sat there, admiring the scenery he couldn't help but feel a little bit of guilt at what he did. Even though he did not remember much of what happened, he knew in his heart that it was bad. But the island sounds quickly soothed him and he decided to lay down on the sand for a quick rest. With food getting harder to find and no one around to help him the days were becoming more and more tiring for William. He wasn't even sure how much longer he could last.

After a few minutes of peaceful relaxation on the beach, William heard a great, booming sound in the sky. Quickly, he jumped up and watched the sky with amazement. Although he could not tell what it was at first, right in front of his eyes an airplane was falling out of the sky, aimed right for the island. As the gigantic monster drew nearer by the second, William frantically darted off into the jungle. A minute later, Oceanic Flight 815 hit the ground exactly where William had just been resting.

* * *

"Hey! Help me over here!"

"Oh my God!"

"Please, somebody get this thing off me!"

"Help! We need people over here by the tail!"

"Holy shit! They're all dead!"

The beach was pure chaos. On it laid the wreckage of an airplane, with dozens of people scattered around the cockpit, fuselage, and tail sections. Some people were desperate to escape the awful scene and gathered into a group, forty feet down the beach. There they stood, silent in shock, surprise, and horror as they watched their plane become engulfed in flames. Some people tried to be heroes, running around the wreckage and spotting people who needed help. Heroic as this was, several of them perished in the colossal fires that were eating up the wreckage. Still, some people ran through the chaos desperate to find loved ones and family members that they had become separated from.

A doctor named Jack Shephard was helping to usher some people out of the first class area, where they had all become stuck in their seats. As soon as he saw they were all safe, Jack ran across the wreckage to the tail section where one woman was being crushed under the weight of a huge piece of wreckage.

"Ow, ow, ow," she moaned. "Please be careful."

Jack gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm a doctor."

She gasped for breath, the same time rolling her eyes. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Jack lifted until his face was red and the vein in his neck was throbbing. His strength was very impressive with the added adrenaline rush kicking in. Finally, he managed to free her from the wreckage. He helped her stand off and she brushed debris off her shirt. Finally she looked at him and smiled. "Thank you so much. What's your name doctor?"

Jack smiled and stuck out his hand for her to shake. "It's Jack."

"Jack," she repeated shaking his hand. "I'm Libby. You just saved my life."

* * *

Standing at the edge of where the beach met the jungle, a woman named Kate Austen watched the disaster occurring. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched the dreadful scene and hated herself for not being there with the others, helping. However, Kate Austen was a fugitive being brought back to the United States by a marshal named Edward Mars. Kate had been on the run from the law for a few years and Mars had always been there trying to catch her.

Now that their plane had just crashed, Kate was hoping that Mars would be dead in the wreckage. If he was then she would finally be free, at least for a while until rescue showed up. Realizing that this was her chance, Kate started pondering the radical thought of staying on the island, away from everybody else, all alone and by herself.

Kate kept watching all the people evacuating the wreck and others still there, trying to put the fires out. She couldn't see Mars anywhere. Confident that nobody had paid any attention to her at all during the pandemonium, she wondered if now was the time that she should slip off into the jungle. Before the panic settled down and before order was resumed among the survivors.

Taking one last look at the remains of Flight 815, Kate turned to face the trees and was immediately met with a gun pointed at her face. From behind the bushes, the U.S. marshal Edward Mars stepped out, wearing a grin that was so unfitting for the situation that it sent chills down her spine.

"Hey there Kate," he said smoothly. "Didn't think you'd get away so easy, did you?"

* * *

A strong, large man named Eko Tunde was back at the wreckage, helping people with injuries get over to a large group of survivors that were gathering down along the beach. Eko saw a person kneeling over a body by the fuselage and without hesitation, ran over to see what was going on. A young man about the age of 22 was attempting to do CPR on a girl that seemed to be just as young.

"Come on Shannon!" the man yelled in between breaths. "Come on, wake up! You can do this!"

Eko kneeled down and quickly introduced himself to the man. "Hello, my name is Mr. Eko. Do you need assistance?"

The man nodded. "Yeah man, I thought I could do this but…" He took a deep breath. "I guess I was wrong." He looked down at the girl named Shannon mournfully.

Eko quickly spotted a man he had seen earlier helping people and called over to him. "You! You over there! Come help us!"

With his loud voice, he quickly caught the man's attention. The man ran over and saw the girl Shannon lying there. Eko asked him "Do you know how to perform CPR?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, I'm a doctor. She need some help?" He kneeled down and started to give her breaths. While the doctor was working, Eko turned to the man kneeling next to him and asked "What is your name?"

"Boone," he replied. He pointed to the girl. "That's my sister, Shannon."

Eko and Boone watched in silence for a few minutes, hoping with anticipation that Shannon would spring back to life. Sure enough, with the doctor's excellent skills Shannon suddenly opened her eyes and gasped for breath. Boone leapt over to her and laughed with relief.

"Shannon, are you all right?!" he asked.

She gazed around, confused at her surroundings. "Where the hell are we?"

As Boone started to explain, Eko heard a shout from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a man shouting something inaudible. Eko walked over to him and could hear that the man was shouting "WALT! WAALT!"

The man noticed Eko and asked him frantically "Hey, have you seen a boy around here about ten years old? Anywhere?"

Eko sadly shook his head. He had not seen any children at all and was already starting to grieve for this man who had maybe lost his son in the crash. At that moment, an arab man ran over to the father shouting and asked "Excuse me but are you looking for a boy by the name of Walt?"

The father grabbed the arab man's shoulders. "Yeah, yeah, you seen him? Where's my son?"

The arab man calmly lifted the father's hands off his shoulders and pointed towards the group down the beach. "He's down there with the others. I thought it best to get him safe before finding his father."

The father smiled happily and said "Oh thank God. What's your name?"

The arab man replied "I am Sayid."

The father shook his hand and said "Thank you Sayid. I'm Michael." He then quickly ran off towards the group of survivors.

Eko then walked up to Sayid. "Hello, my name is Mr. Eko."

Sayid nodded and stuck out his hand. Eko shook it and continued "That was very kind what you did for that man back there. Come, let us help the rest of these good people together."

"It would be a pleasure Eko," Sayid said.

Eko then glared and looked at him with a somewhat threatening expression "That would be _MR_. Eko."

* * *

Kate dashed through the jungle, leaping over logs and rocks. She turned her head for a second and saw that Mars was just several feet behind her, struggling to keep her pace through the dense underbrush. Kate has just barely managed to slip out of Mars's grip a few moments ago when he had her at gunpoint on the beach. He had reached into his pocket to take out an extra set of handcuffs and in a split second, a huge gust of wind from one of the engines made the gun fly out of his hand. Kate, seeing this as her opportunity, immediately ran into the jungle.

And now here she was, racing through the jungle for her one chance at escape. She made some quick twists and turns through the trees, trying to set Mars off on the wrong direction. But Mars was cunning, smart, and he knew how Kate Austen worked. None of her tricks fooled him and he kept right on her trail.

Then Mars felt a prick in his ankle and a moment later, he froze and yelped out in pain. He looked down and saw that sticking into his leg was a very sharp piece of metal, obviously from the airplane. Kate, who was way ahead now, looked back and could just barely see Mars as he kneeled down to check his injury. "Good," she thought. "The prick deserves whatever he got." Without a moment to lose, Kate continued her run through the jungle.

Realizing he couldn't lose her, Mars forced the immense pain out of his mind and ripped out the metal. As he did his wound started to bleed, but not as bad as he thought it would. Gathering his strength, he got up and tore through the jungle at breakneck speed. This little bitch was NOT going to get away.

* * *

Claire Littleton was over eight months pregnant. Even though her doctors said it would be okay, she knew that she probably shouldn't be flying in her third trimester. Looking at the sight in front of her now, it looked as if she should have trusted her feelings. As she clutched her stomach, she thanked God that nothing had happened to her or the unborn baby she was carrying. Well, at least she hoped nothing had happened.

As Claire walked around the large group of survivors that were standing around away from the wreckage, she saw many sad and mournful faces, while others had looks of fear or worry. She saw some people sitting in the sand, crying. Others tended to a few injured, some with minor injuries, some with wounds that seemed a lot more serious.

But Claire saw one man who did not look sad. Or frightened. Or worried. As Claire watched, astonished, it looked as if this man was smiling. Confused, she decided to go over to him. Amidst all the confusion and panic, the man was sitting at the edge of the beach, feet wading in the ocean. Claire sat down next to him and politely said "Hey there,"

The man, who was bald and looked to be in his fifties, looked at her, smiled, and replied "Beautiful day huh?"

Claire couldn't help but suppress a grin at this comment. She then asked "I'm sorry but, how can you look so cheerful after what just happened?"

The man stared out at the waves. "What did just happen?" he questioned.

Claire gaped at him. Had the crash caused him to go into some kind of shock? Whatever the reason, she reminded him "You know, the crash that happened just a few minutes ago? The people over there by the wreckage who are still being saved or helped?"

The man nodded. "We just survived what was probably a horrible tragedy. It can only be our destinies that we are still alive."

"Destiny?" Claire asked.

The man looked at her and smiled. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Claire wasn't sure how to answer. "I um, I'm not sure what I believe. I haven't had much time to really ponder it, you know?"

The man gave a warming look. "In time, I think you'll start to figure out what makes sense to you and what doesn't." He then looked down at her stomach. "And once you do," he added. "You'll be ready for any obstacle or challenge that comes up in your life."

Claire thought about that. She laughed a bit. "Like raising a child?" she asked.

"Especially raising a child." he agreed.

They sat there for a minute, staring out at the ocean, giving themselves a brief moment away from the reality of it all until it was sure to come crashing back down.

Claire then interrupted the silence that enveloped their minds. "I'm Claire, by the way."

The man reached out a hand. "And I'm John. Nice to meet you Claire."

Claire didn't know what it was about this mysterious man but for some reason, she felt like she could trust him. She needed to put her trust in someone, most importantly in a place like this.

* * *

Kate was winning this little game of cat and mouse. Mars had fallen behind and was limping slightly since his brief injury. But still Mars pressed on, not accepting defeat. What did she hope to accomplish by running from him like this? Did she really think she could survive out here in the wilderness by herself? Even so, as soon as rescue came Mars would inform them of what happened. There would be no chance for the little runaway then.

Meanwhile, Kate was still trying to find new paths to take and new tricks to play to mislead Mars and get him away from her. She had already crossed through two streams, hid behind several trees, and thrown many large rocks at the marshal. She was still not getting anywhere and didn't know how much longer she could keep her quick pace.

Finally, Kate exited the trees, leaving the jungle behind, and immediately stopped and looked down. She was standing at the edge of an enormous cliff, looking probably a hundred feet down. One more step and she would've fallen, no question.

Unsure of what to do now, Kate spun around only to be confronted with Mars, bustling out of the jungle, gun drawn, pulling deep, wheezing breaths. He furiously grabbed Kate's shoulder and pointed the gun right in her face. He then laughed and told her, his voice full of hatred "Well, now that I've finally caught you, I'm not sure what to do Kate. After all the trouble I've had with you, all the shit you've put me through, it'd probably be easier to just throw you off this cliff right here."

Both hands on her shoulders now, he leaned her a bit off the edge, enough to make her start to panic. "And considering the bullshit, you've just put me through," he added menacingly. "Why shouldn't I?"

* * *

Ana-Lucia Cortez was a police office. Or at least, used to be. All her life, she was never one to be a push-over. If one day dealt her bullshit, she'd be sure to take it out on someone. It was this motto that probably caused her from having very many close friends or relationships in her life. Not that she gave a damn. And now as she surveyed the wreckage where things were just starting to settle down, she felt no different.

Ana was about to go see if a man who was struggling to walk needed help when she saw a body floating in and out of the tide. Quickly, she darted over to him and saw that he was face-up, breathing but his eyes were closed and body limp. Ana shouted to him at first "Hey guy, you hear me?" but when she saw that it wasn't working, she started lightly slapping his face. Of course, an Ana-Lucia slap didn't have the normal strength of a woman her size. It was way more powerful.

After a few slaps, the man suddenly opened his eyes and started mumbling gibberish. Ana then grabbed his head and made him look at her, seeing that his eyes were very out of focus. He then smiled at her and said in a heavy British accent "Have you got any purple elephants to go with the coffee, sir?"

"What?" Ana asked in utter confusion. The man then slipped back into his mumbling and rolled over in the tide. Out of his pocket, slipped a tiny bag that was filled with a substance Ana was only too used to seeing, considering her police officer history.

She snatched the bag and shook her head. "Stupid asshole," she muttered and pocketed the heroin. She then picked him up and dumped him on the sand. He seemed to be a bit more in touch with things now.

He gazed around and looked scared, like a child lost in a supermarket. He then looked at Ana, looming over him, and asked "Whe-where are we?"

Ana didn't answer his question. She showed him the heroin and said forcefully "No more of this." She then stomped away, leaving the befuddled man to deal with his own problems.

* * *

Jack ran over to a man who was lying on the beach, clutching a bloody shoulder. They looked to be in serious pain so Jack bent down to take a look at it. As he did, the man spoke up "The hell you staring at?"

Jack was taken aback by this comment. This man was lying on the beach with what looked like could be a serious injury and he didn't want help? Trying to be friendly Jack said "I, I'm a doctor. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to take a look at your shoulder."

"Oh would you now?" the man replied. He then stood up, still holding his shoulder gingerly. "Well screw off," he said rudely and stomped away to join up with the rest of the survivors.

Tired and dehydrated, Jack now looked back at the wreckage of the plane. It was pretty much cleared out now, the only people left were just putting out the remaining small fires. Jack took a few deep breaths and finally checked himself over for injuries. Once he saw that there were none, he went to go join back up with the group of clustering people.

* * *

Kate was standing on the edge of the cliff, a hundred feet away from death. Mars had the gun to her head and said "All right then Kate, here's how it's going to work. I'll give you one last chance for any final words. And then, I'm going to push you off." He laughed a cruel, triumphant laugh and ordered "Talk, Kate."

Kate remained silent. She wouldn't give in to this sick man's wishes. Up until her last breath, she would always be her defiant self.

Mars started to get angry and leaned her further off the cliff and pushing the gun closer into her temple. "Talk Kate!" he barked. But still she stood there, not a sound coming out of her mouth.

Mars then lost his temper and yelled "GOD DAMN IT,WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?! YOU SAY SOMETHING, OR I"LL THROW YOUR FUCKING ASS OFF THIS CLIFF RIGHT NOW!!!!"

That was when it happened. Everything changed. A black arrow shot out of the jungle and in a split second, pierced through Mars's heart. Kate turned around when she felt his grip on her loosen and watched in amazement as Mars gave her one final look of utter hatred and menace before he took the deadly plunge off the cliff.

Kate watched as he fell until he had disappeared from view. Amazing. For the first time in a long time, Kate felt the rush of freedom. She breathed a deep sigh of relief and when she smelled the air, it was like being born again.

Kate then turned her attention to the jungle. Whoever had shot that arrow, might still be around. Carefully, she stepped into the jungle and called out "Hello? Is anyone there?" But only the wild sounds of the jungle answered her. Standing alone now by herself, she started to figure out her next move.

* * *

Jack walked up to the massive group of people that were conjugating together, waiting for someone to tell them what to do. He saw people pointing at him and mutters going around that he was the one who had saved over ten lives in the crash. Pretty soon the whole camp was staring him down and it looked as if he was the one who was going to have to say something.

Jack found a large boulder to stand on next to where two people were bickering. As he overheard a bit of their conversation, he couldn't believe how people were already getting back to their old habits.

"Hey come on Nikki, give me a break!"

"You said you had it in your pocket Paulo! Where'd you put it?"

"Geez I don't know, I thought I had it. Give me a break."

"Augh, you're so forgetful!"

Jack stood on top of the boulder and gathered everyone's attention. "Okay people, okay. I know that what just happened was intense, scary, and unbelievable. I don't think any of us have ever been in such a situation."

Jack hesitated, letting his words sink in. He then continued "I um, I'm sure that rescue will be turning up soon enough but until that happens, we all need to just stay calm and most importantly, stay together. There are some injured over there and I'm going to heal them. Everyone is going to be okay, all right?"

A woman stepped forward from the crowd and Jack recognized her as one of the stewardesses from the plane. "Doctor, there's something I need to tell you."

Jack nodded and left with the stewardess, who knew that he was going to be unprepared to hear what dreadful news she had in store for him. But at the same time a large, heavy man stepped out of the jungle with something in his arms.

He caught the rest of the group's attention by yelling "Hey dudes, come check this out!"

As people curiously walked towards the fat man to see what he was carrying, Ana-Lucia strode up and took it from his arms. It was a white and grey cat, with sparkling green eyes and a blue collar around its neck. "What's your name?" Ana asked the man.

"My name's Hurley," he replied. "So uh, does this cat belong to anyone?"

When nobody from the group identified the cat as theirs, Ana inspected the collar that the cat was wearing. It was a blue collar and hanging down the center was a gold circle. Inscribed in the gold circle was the cat's name, William.

**LOST**


	2. First Night

**LOST**

Chapter 2: First Night

"이렇게 우리는 무엇을 지금 하는가?"

""우리는 기다리고 그대로 있을 것이다. 구조는 빨리 왔음에 틀림없다."

""그러나 무엇에 관하여 the others?"

"Don't worry 그들에 관하여. 우리는 필요로 한다 take care 의 ourselves."

"Jin, 나는 위협된다."

"이지 말라. 있으십시오 thankful that we survived."

"그렇습니다 I know. I 가정하십시오 you're right."

"Of course I am, Sun."

It was evening now. As Hurley was passing out food from the plane to each of the survivors he couldn't help but notice a couple of people secluded from the rest of the group, who were now gathered back at the wreckage. By the look of them they were Chinese or something and were speaking some foreign language. Hurley couldn't understand a word that he overheard but still he decided to go over and offer them some food.

Hurley stepped up to them, one was a beautiful Asian woman who had long, dark hair and her partner, an Asian man who wore a scowl and looked unhappy to see Hurley standing there with food. Hurley spoke up "Hey uh, I don't know if you guys can understand me but would you like something to eat?"

The Asian man stood up and said "당신 원한다 그것은 무엇인가?"

Hurley wasn't sure how to respond. What did he just say? He turned to the Asian woman, who was giving him a blank look just as well. Hurley then pointed to his mouth and showed him the food. "You know," he tried to explain. "Eat. Food. Hungry. Are you hungry?"

The Asian man finally seemed to understand and took the food from him, not smiling or shaking his hand. Instead the man sat back down with his wife and turned away from Hurley, who was left just standing there. Hurley shrugged and walked away, feeling good that he had just supplied nearly the whole group with food.

* * *

Jack sat on a suitcase, looking out at the rest of the survivors, deep in thought. The stewardess, Cindy had told him just a few hours ago that before their plane had crashed, they were flying over a thousand miles off course, struggling to get to Fiji so they could land. Not wanting to depress anyone or take away their hope, Jack had confided this information in just a couple of people that he had seen earlier helping people at the crash just like him. Namely, they were Ana-Lucia Cortez, Sayid Jarrah, and MR. Eko Tunde. 

At that moment, Ana and Sayid walked up to Jack and Sayid informed him "We have started several large fires throughout the area. If we are lucky, at least one of the rescue planes might fly over this area."

"And what if we're not lucky?" Jack asked him.

Sayid looked at the ground and said sadly "Then I'm afraid there's not much more we can do. I talked with the stewardess and she said that the pilot had a transceiver however…"

Sayid stopped. Jack looked up at him, interested. "No one has been able to locate the body of the pilot. Or the transceiver for that matter." he finished.

Ana then brought up a couple of questions that Jack had only considered briefly "Well, okay if rescue isn't going to work then what the hell are we supposed to do? The plane food isn't gonna last forever, probably a few days at best. We need to see what kind of wildlife is on this island. Pigs, birds, fish, who knows?"

Jack nodded in agreement. "We're also going to have to find a source of fresh water. As for shelters, I guess the wreckage will make a good place for now. We've already got a couple people scavenging in the plane for supplies right now, and we've put all the bodies in the cockpit."

Sayid then asked him "Have you taken count yet of how many survivors there are?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, we counted sixty five. If anyone finds the manifest in the plane, it'll be a lot easier to keep track of people."

Sayid then said "Well, I suppose the only thing we can do now is wait until morning and see if anyone comes to rescue us."

"That's right," Jack agreed.

* * *

"So do you think his owner died in the crash?" asked Libby, petting the soft, friendly cat named William. It purred and rubbed its head against her hand as she touched it. Ever since Hurley had found the cat wandering around in the bushes, nobody had claimed the cat as theirs or even admitting to have seen the cat with someone on the plane. As of right now, the cat was being taken care of by whoever felt like giving it attention. 

Answering Libby's question, Hurley said "I just kind of saw something moving in the bushes and out jumped this little guy. Poor cat, all alone by himself. At least he was smart and stayed with the rest of us."

"So," Libby repeated. "You think his owner died?"

"I can't think of any other explanation," Hurley answered grimly.

A small boy carrying a leash with a dog attached, walked up to Hurley and Libby and asked them "Hey is this where the kitty is?"

They both smiled at him and Libby said politely "Sure is. Would you like to pet him?"

The boy's eyes lit up with excitement and bent down to pet the small creature. As he scratched its ears, Hurley asked "So what's your name kiddo?"

The boy answered "I'm Walt." He gestured to his dog who was begging to get a whiff of the cat. "And this is Vincent," he added.

As Walt continued to pet the cat, Vincent finally got close enough to sniff the cat's tail. When he did, Vincent immediately gave a loud bark and got into an attack stance, teeth snarled.

Walt grabbed Vincent's leash and tugged hard but still Vincent would not move. William hissed at the dog and swiped an arm at his face. It's claws scraped the surface of its nose and Vincent howled in a manner that was so startling, Walt accidentally let go of the leash.

Quickly, Hurley got in front of Vincent but when he did, Vincent snapped at him, something Walt had never seen Vincent do before. Libby tried to bend down to scoop the cat up but William ran away before she could. As soon as he did, Vincent darted after him and as they ran through the wreckage, it caught the attention of more and more survivors.

Michael, Walt's father, ran after the animals and yelled "Vincent! What the hell has gotten into you!?"

But even Michael could not keep up as the game of cat and mouse continued. Finally, William leapt on top of one of the engines, becoming safe from the dog when Vincent realized that the cat was now too high for him to catch. After a few unsuccessful tries, Vincent just sat there in the sand and gave some of the most ferocious barks he ever had at William.

Michael jogged up to the dog and hurriedly, put his leash around his neck. He then dragged the dog away, Vincent still barking at the cat. After Vincent was out of sight, Libby walked up and gathered William safely in her arms away from harm. Hurley walked up next to her and said "That was one crazy cat and dog fight, huh?"

Libby stroked William's face and said "I wonder what made the dog freak out like that?"

Hurley shrugged his shoulders and said "Cats and dogs always hate each other."

Libby gave him a look that suggested she didn't buy what he was saying. "Hurley," she said. "Have you ever seen a dog get so angry like that over just one little cat?"

Hurley shook his head. In truth, he didn't have an explanation for what just happened.

* * *

Over by the tail section, a boyfriend and girlfriend named Paulo and Nikki shared a small meal together consisting of an old roast beef sandwich, stale potato chips, and whatever else that Hurley gave them in the big box that said "Oceanic Gourmet Dinner". 

As Paulo took a bite of sandwich, he spit out a crusty part of beef and muttered "Eugh. All we've been through today and we can't even get a decent meal?"

Nikki looked at him frowning. "Is complaining the only thing you ever do nowadays?" she remarked.

Paulo looked at her, offended. "What do you mean by that?"

Nikki reasoned "We could have died today, Paulo. We're really lucky that we survived the crash, while countless others didn't, and now all you can do is bitch about the food?"

Paulo didn't say anything. Maybe he was being a little ungrateful. After all, Nikki was completely right about everything that happened today. If she had died, he didn't know what he would do without her.

After a few minutes eating in silence, Paulo said softly "I love you, you know,"

Nikki nodded, silently forgiving him for being such an idiot. "Yeah, yeah," she replied. "I know."

* * *

As Ana-Lucia sat alone, eating her food in silence she noticed out of the corner of her eye someone approaching her. As the person got closer, she recognized him as the man she had dragged out of the ocean earlier and found the drugs on. Now as he strode up to her, he looked pissed off and it didn't take long for her to guess what this was going to be about. 

A few moments later, the man was hovering above, staring at her in a loathing haze. Ana looked up at him and gave him a rude "What?"

The man then demanded "Where's my bloody stuff?"

Ana then retrieved the small bag of heroin from her pocket and held it out tauntingly in front of him. "You mean this?" she asked sarcastically.

The man made a move to grab it and she put it back in her pocket just as quick. The man then said angrily "You'd better hand that over to me now."

Ana looked at him with a hard stare. "Now why would I want to do that?" she asked him.

"Because that's not yours. It belongs to me!" he said getting more and more annoyed.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that this stuff is illegal," Ana remarked, treating him like a fool.

"Why do you give a damn?" the man pleaded. "We're on a deserted island. Just give me my drugs and leave me alone!"

Ana was done messing around now. She stood up, defiant and said "Back in the U.S. I was a police officer. If I had found this on you back there, your ass would be in jail right now."

"Bu- the man started to say but Ana continued, not letting him interrupt. "Now even though we're in the wild, same rules apply. No drugs, no questions."

Ana then sat back down and returned to her food, looking away from him. The man stood there, wondering if this was the end of the conversation.

As he was about to walk away, Ana then gave him one final look of disgust and added "And you really think we want to take the risk of having some useless junkie causing trouble for the group?"

The man looked to be really hurt by this final comment and sulked away, not saying another word. As Ana took another bite of her food, she couldn't help but give a small snort of laughter. How she loved to taunt with poor, miserable souls.

Just like her.

* * *

Back over on the other side of the wreckage, the quiet Korean couple ate their meal in silence. Sun looked up from her empty dish at her husband, Jin who was still busy eating his food. All in all, that had been one of the worst meals Sun had ever had to eat. The food was so different from what she was used to and she could taste the difference. It wasn't made with the care and dedication that she was accustomed to. But as she kept watching Jin, she saw that he didn't seem to care. 

"How long do you think before rescue finds us?" she asked timidly.

Jin looked up at her and thought about it before answering "Hopefully just a day or two." Seeing his wife's worried face he added "I'm sure of it."

Although Jin would never admit it to Sun, he actually had his own doubts as well. He had caught a glimpse of the doctor's face right after he had gotten done talking with the stewardess and what he saw wasn't good. The doctor looked like he had just been told something horrible, even though Jin could not possibly imagine what the stewardess could have said.

"I think tomorrow I will try to catch some fish out of this ocean," Jin said. "I could make us a good meal for tomorrow, instead of this garbage."

Sun smiled. "You didn't like it either?"

"Sun please, you know that we both have the exact same tastes in food," he said smiling back, something that Sun rarely saw him do.

Jin then reached over and held her hand while he said warmly "I love you Sun. Don't you ever forget that."

Sun looked into his eyes and for a few moments, she could see the kindness that had always been there before things had gotten so complicated and hard. She missed the old Jin, the one that she had fallen in love with, so long ago. As he held her hand, a single tear formed in her eye. Maybe, on this island, they could get a second chance.

* * *

As evening eventually turned into night, Eko sat by himself carving into a thick stick that he had found on the edge of the jungle. Every letter that Eko carved into his stick, filled him with more and more satisfaction. Ever since he had found religion, he believed that he was becoming a much better person than what he had been. The thought that he was continuing in his brother's footsteps filled him with such great pride that he was sure it was a sin. 

But now as he carved his favorite Bible verses into the stick, he couldn't believe the changes that had occurred in his life. If someone had told him a few years ago that he would eventually become a priest, he probably would have slit their throat. After all, who had ever heard of such a thing?

A priest from a murderous drug lord.

**LOST**


	3. Entering the Jungle

**LOST**

Chapter 3: Entering the Jungle

"You all everybody. Oh, you all everybody.."

Charlie Pace was a member of the famous British band Driveshaft, at least before they broke up. Charlie was always hesitant to be in a rock band but once he got that first little taste of stardom, he was addicted. When Driveshaft was officially pronounced dead, Charlie went through the toughest times in his life. If his denial of being a has-been wasn't enough, his extreme heroin addiction was enough to drive him crazy.

Charlie was flying to L.A. to hopefully start a comeback for Driveshaft. Now, Charlie was gazing patiently out at the ocean, hoping with all his might that a ship would appear in the distance. There was not a doubt in his mind that they would be rescued today, at the very latest early tomorrow.

Coming back to reality, he heard a voice in the distance that he recognized and slowly turned around. It was Ana-Lucia, the woman who had taken his only stash from him. He hated her deeply and even now was formulating a plan in his head to get his heroin back. He knew she was intentionally trying to piss him off, she probably wanted to see what he would do. Well, he wasn't going to let her get the best of him.

He would take his drugs back, Charlie vowed. Even if it meant hurting her.

* * *

Jack Shepard walked along the beach with Ana-Lucia, both still very tired from last night. Neither one of them had gotten more than a couple hours of sleep, they were both very up and awake, checking the fires and making sure everyone else was okay. Now as they walked towards the fuselage, Ana informed Jack of all the supplies they had managed to salvage from the plane.

"Luckily, we were able to find a lot of usable things in the plane," Ana said, motioning to several large backpacks. She opened one and showed him the contents "See, check it out. Books, bathroom stuff, clothes, tarps,"

As Ana continued to list off items, Jack interrupted "Any medical supplies?"

Ana then gave him a mischievous smile and pulled out a green backpack from the back. As she opened it, Jack gazed in awe as he saw that it was stuffed full of medicines, first aid kits, and bandages.

Ana handed Jack the backpack and said "Merry Christmas, _doctor_,"

They both laughed but then Ana changed the mood by pulling something out of her pocket and saying "Oh, there was something else,"

As she placed the small object in Jack's hand, he saw that it was a small bag of heroin. "Wha- Jack began but Ana explained "I found it on one of the survivors. I thought about getting rid of it, but well, since you are the doctor I'm sure it could have its medical uses.

Jack pocketed it and nodded "Yeah, I guess it could."

After a few moments in awkward silence, Ana sighed and said "Well, I guess I'll see you around Jack."

She turned and started to walk away. Jack watched her for a few seconds and then called out "Ana,"

She turned around and looked at him. He then asked "You just…took it from them?"

Ana shrugged and gave a slight smile. "Something like that."

She then waved to him and continued to walk away from him. He looked at her for a few more seconds and then turned back to the backpack, emptying out its contents to see what was really in there. He was surprised by what he found, Ana really had done a good job collecting even the most obscure medicines for him.

He gazed out at the ocean for a few seconds and couldn't help but think "Maybe we really do have a shot at surviving here."

* * *

As a tired Boone walked through the sand, he saw his sister, Shannon watching him with her arms folded. As he approached her with the two large suitcases he was dragging she made no effort to help him and he eventually dropped them at her feet.

"What took you so long?" Shannon asked rudely.

Boone wiped some sweat off his forehead and rolled his eyes "There's a lot of luggage lying around. Maybe if you had helped me, we would have found ours a little quicker, _princess_."

Shannon looked at her brother in disgust and said "What, are you calling me lazy?"

Boone laughed and picked up his own suitcase. "Not if you can think of a better name for yourself. Come on, I found some shade down here."

Boone started to walk towards the fuselage but Shannon just watched him walk away and turned to her own belongings. Finding a blanket and bikini, she ducked behind some bushes to change and thought "Who needs shade when you've got a perfect place to sunbathe?"

* * *

Sawyer walked along the beach by himself, smoking a cigarette. These last few days had been a bitch to him. He had traveled to Australia to kill a man whom he had been told by an associate named Hibbs, was responsible for the death of his parents so many years ago. In the end, Sawyer killed this man before finding out that it was just a con and the man was just a person who had loaned money to one of his associates.

This had pissed Sawyer off more than almost anything he could remember. He vowed that as soon as he got back to the U.S., he would make Hibbs pay for conning him. Sawyer was never the one to get conned. It was usually him doing the conning.

Now here he was, stuck on shithole island with a bunch of good-doing morons. There was the doctor, who had been gallantly leaping around saving lives like he was Jesus himself yesterday. There was the bald guy, who looked at everyone with a creepy smile like he could see through your clothes or something. There was an arab guy, who Sawyer was very suspicious of and was always keeping an eye on him. Hell, he might have even caused the plane crash.

Sawyer looked out at the ocean, hoping that rescue would come soon. He didn't like being here at all, he'd rather be in civilization where countless dumbasses were just waiting to be conned every day. Not that Sawyer couldn't pull off a few little tricks here too though. In fact, good ideas were already starting to come into his mind and he began to formulate some plans.

* * *

It was the middle of the day now. Much discussion could be heard of people who were becoming anxious and worried that no signs of rescue had shown up yet. Claire was among these people, who was feeling very concerned that they had not been saved yet. She was nervous because she knew she could probably go into labor at any time and on this deserted island, that would not be good.

She now walked up to the doctor, Jack who was sorting through a bunch of medical supplies. Jack looked up at her and immediately said "Hey, Claire right? Sorry, I heard that there was a pregnant woman here and I was just about to go find you, but…" He motioned to the supplies. "I got held up."

Claire smiled and sat down on a suitcase while Jack finished picking the items up. "That's okay," Claire said. "I know that there's a lot of things you need to do, being the doctor and all."

Jack zipped up the backpack with the supplies in it and sat down next to her. He then asked her "So how many months pregnant are you?"

"About nine months," Claire replied, getting the same uneasy feeling that she always got every time she told someone that.

"No problems with the pregnancy so far?"

Claire shook her head. "Nope, I was even okay to fly to L.A."

Jack asked her "And why were you flying to L.A.?"

"I was err… giving the baby up for adoption," Claire told him, slightly embarrassed.

"Why not just do that in Australia?"

"It's umm, a long story," Claire said shortly.

Not wanting to get any deeper into her personal affairs, Jack told her "Well Claire, I need to tell you something important that you can't tell anybody else. I need to tell you because.. I'm afraid I might have to deliver this baby for you on the island."

"What?" Claire asked, startled. "Why-

Jack cut her off and said quickly "Listen Claire, the stewardess Cindy told me that when we crashed, we were a thousand miles off course. With no transceiver or any way to communicate, there's a good chance that we might not be rescued any time soon."

It took Claire a few moments to let this information sink in. At the same time, somebody ran up to them yelling "Jack!"

Jack turned around and looked. It was a very beautiful woman with nice, blonde hair and perfectly tanned skin. She came up to Jack and said "Jack, you've got to help me. My boyfriend, Paulo went off into the jungle this morning and told me he'd be back by noon. It's almost evening now and…I think something might have happened to him!"

Jack stood up and gazed out into the dark jungle that covered what looked like most of the island. He had told everyone this morning to not journey in there until a group was formed that would explore it and find food.

He then saw that the woman looked very worried and said "Okay, calm down. What's your name?"

"My name's Nikki. He went in there another man, he said that they were going to look for animals to hunt. He was…he was fed up with the plane food."

"Okay," Jack calmed her. "We'll figure this out. Do you know who the other guy was?"

Nikki told him "It was the black man who has that kid about ten years old. He left his son in the care of that woman named Libby."

Jack then helped Claire stand up from the suitcase and before walking off with Nikki, he said to her "We'll talk more later, okay?"

Claire nodded and watched them walk off. It seemed to her that Jack really was becoming the leader of the group. If what the stewardess had told him really was true, then they were all going to need a leader more badly than he knew.

* * *

Sayid sensed something was wrong as he walked up to Jack, who was gathering a backpack full of supplies, not medical but food and water. He also saw Nikki, who was assembling a backpack for herself as well. For some reason, she looked very worried.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sayid asked as he approached the two.

Jack turned to Sayid and said "Nikki tells me that her boyfriend, Paulo and the father of that kid, Walt went out hunting in the jungle this morning without telling anyone."

"After hearing you warn nobody to go venturing in there?" Sayid asked.

Jack shrugged and said "I guess some people just don't listen."

Jack and Nikki finished packing and lifted the backpacks onto their shoulders. Sayid then said "So it's just you and her going in there?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." He then went on to tell Sayid "Okay listen, if we don't come back by nightfall, you're going to have to-

"I'm coming with you on this one," Sayid said before Jack could finish.

"Are you sure that's the best idea, Sayid?" Jack replied. The way he said it, Sayid could tell he was trying to imply that he wanted him to stay at the wreckage with the others.

Sayid said confidently "Yes, I'm sure."

Jack eyed his determination and sighed "Well, hurry up and get a backpack for yourself. Me and Nikki will wait over there by those trees."

Jack pointed to a group of trees at the edge of the jungle and Sayid nodded. "You won't regret bringing me," he assured him.

Jack didn't look too sure.

* * *

Kate struggled as she tried to climb a tall, thick tree that she saw some fruit growing off its branches. She was filled with determination and hunger as she hadn't eaten all day. With this in mind, she pushed herself that extra strength and eventually, after a few minutes of scrambling, made it to the fruit. She grabbed some of it and saw that they were mangos.

Hungrily, she bit into one and immediately tasted an exotic sweetness that she had never experienced before. It was awesome and soon after finishing one, she bit into another. Then she heard some rustling down on the ground and she hid herself in the leaves of the tree. As she watched, a few moments later two men appeared from the tall bushes in the distance. They were both carrying sticks with sharpened points at the end, a very crude attempt at making a spear. As Kate listened close, she picked up some of their conversation.

"Man, where the hell are we?"

"I thought you were keeping track of our direction."

"I told you to do that! Let's face it, we're totally lost."

"Well come on Mike, it can't be that hard to get back to the beach."

"You know man, this was your dumb idea. Jack told us to stay put!"

"Screw Jack, man. Who put him in charge anyway? I want to hunt some wildlife, so that's what I'm doing."

As Kate watched them, they kept walking closer and closer to the tree that she was hiding in. But as she lied there in silence, one of the mangos she was holding under her arm fell down onto the ground. "Shit," she muttered under her breath.

One of the men walked over to where the mango had just fallen and picked it up. He then smiled and said "Hey, check it out! Fresh fruit."

He then pointed to the tree and said "I bet one of us could climb up there to get more."

"Are you offering?" the other man asked, as he also walked up to the tree.

The man sized the tree up and down and said "No problem."

Lying there in the tree, Kate felt a creeping feeling of dread. She was screwed.

* * *

Jack, Sayid, and Nikki were now entering the jungle. Jack drew a deep breath and took his first step into unknown territory. After he had taken a few more steps, he was amazed how much cooler it was in the jungle than on the beach. He also started to hear the many sounds of animals and insects in the jungle. He then realized how easy it would be for two people to get lost in the jungle, especially people who had no clue what they were doing.

After about ten minutes of walking, Sayid exclaimed "Look! I see footprints!"

Sure enough, Jack saw that Sayid had picked up a trail but then took a second look. "There's only one set of tracks," he noticed. He turned to Nikki and asked "Are you sure that they both went into the jungle.

Nikki nodded her head, apparently in the same confusion. Jack then shrugged and said "Well, we might as well follow it. I mean, it's got to lead us to someone, huh?"

Sayid nodded and began to follow the trail. Nobody was sure now where, or who, it would lead to.

* * *

Paulo struggled to keep hold of the tree as he almost fell out. Below him, Michael was watching him carefully and yelled "You sure you can do this?"

Paulo looked back down and laughed "You kiddin me? Me and Nikki used to rock climb all the time."

All of a sudden, a body tumbled out from one of the large branches on the tree. Immediately Michael ran over and saw that it was the body of a young woman. He quickly turned her over on her back and checked to see if she was breathing. With relief, he saw that she was.

Paulo leaped down from the tree and looked over at the girl. "Did she just fall out of that tree?" he asked in disbelief.

Michael nodded, the same look of amazement on his face and tried to get her to regain consciousness. A few seconds later, the girl's eyes flew open and she jolted up and screamed.

Michael grabbed her shoulder and said "Hey, hey, calm down okay? Take a deep breath and sit down."

The girl obeyed and after a few moments asked "W-who are you?"

Michael explained "My name is Michael and my friend here is Paulo. We're survivors of Flight 815, the plane that crashed on this island yesterday."

Paulo, still suspicious added "Are you?"

The girl nodded, starting to calm down. Michael then asked "What, you've been out here all by yourself? How'd you get separated from us?"

The girl shook her head and answered "I-I don't know. I remember the plane crash but I blacked out…I woke up in the jungle and I've been on my own ever since. I was trying to make my way to the beach and I stopped to pick some fruit. I-I guess I just fell asleep up there."

Michael smiled and said "Well, you're safe now. We'll bring you back to the beach where the wreckage is, there's sixty-five of us in all.

Paulo then muttered "That is, as soon as we find the beach."

Michael glared at him but then stood up and stretched out an arm to help up the girl. "Thank you.." the girl said softly.

Michael nodded and asked "What is your name?"

"Kate," the girl said after a moment. "My name's Kate."

"Well, good to have you aboard Kate," Michael said happily. "Now let's try to get out of this damn jungle."

* * *

Ana-Lucia had just finished walking across the cockpit, fuselage, and tail section. Jack was nowhere to be seen. Confused, she spotted the pregnant girl that she had seen Jack talking to earlier sitting in a seat from the plane.

As she approached her, the girl looked up from the diary she was writing in and said "Oh, hello there. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Hey, do you know where Jack is?" Ana asked. "I saw him talking to you earlier."

The girl scratched her head and said "Um, he walked off with Nikki somewhere."

"Who the hell is Nikki?" Ana questioned. It had only been two days, she hardly knew anybody's name.

"She's the one with that super-cute boyfriend," the girl explained. "But uh, I think she said something about him going off into the jungle and not coming back."

Ana looked startled and asked "You think Jack went into the jungle to look for him?"

The girl shrugged. "I'm sorry, I really don't know much more than that."

Ana nodded and said "Well, thanks anyway." As she then turned to walk away, she turned back for a second and asked "So what's your name then?"

The girl smiled and said "I'm Claire. And you?"

"Ana-Lucia," she said simply. Ana then turned and marched off, pissed that Jack would go into the jungle without first informing her. She also made a mental note in her head to remember Claire was the name of the pregnant girl. She knew that it was going to be important later on that nobody remained a stranger. Especially in a place like this.

* * *

Jack, Nikki, and Sayid had been following the single set of footprints for about half an hour. Jack was starting to get a bit worried that they were getting a bit too deep into the jungle and started to consider going back before it got too dark. From what he saw yesterday, night fell early on this island and he predicted that sunset would be coming in just a while.

He decided to express his concern to Sayid and said "Hey, how much longer do you think this trail is gonna go on for?"

Sayid, who was up ahead turned around and answered "I do not know. The tracks show no sign of any weariness at all."

"Paulo does get tired easily," Nikki spoke up. "It would be normal for him to want to take a couple breaks also."

Sayid then studied the trail and said "There is also another thing that is concerning me. These would not be the tracks of a person who is not used to this territory."

Jack looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Sayid looked at him and explained "Whoever left these footprints, knew where they were headed."

Jack looked down at the trail and asked "So what are you saying Sayid?"

Nikki then saw what Sayid was implying and realized "You don't think Paulo left this trail."

Sayid looked at her and nodded. He then looked back at Jack, who was giving him an incredulous look and said "Yes, Nikki is correct."

"You know that's crazy, right?" Jack said, giving a small smile.

Sayid frowned at him and said "Well, there's only one way to find out. Come, let's keep moving."

As they started to continue their trek through the jungle, all of them were caught up in their own thoughts. Sayid, who was a hundred percent sure that this trail was not Paulo's was determined to solve the mystery that had been put before him. Nikki, who noticed that it was going to be dark soon, was worried to death about where her boyfriend was and prayed that he was okay.

And Jack, a person who didn't believe in anything supernatural or weird like this, was confident that the trail was Paulo's and as soon as they caught up to him, Sayid would realize that his judgment was right.

* * *

Night was now about to fall upon the island. As Michael looked up into the sky, he saw this and pointed out "Hey, what if we can't make it back to the beach by tonight?"

Paulo stopped and sighed. "We should have been back by now. This is some bullshit…"

Kate then questioned "Why would you two go hunting if you didn't have a clue how to get back?"

Michael gave her an embarrassed look and said "Well, yeah I guess we were being a little dumb. But that's not the point now, we gotta figure out what we're going to do."

Paulo sat down on a log and took out a water bottle, which was now almost empty. "Okay, we'll take a break and talk this over. Hell, we might be able to find a cave or something to stay in for the night."

Michael thought it over and said "All right, we'll talk this over bu-

At that moment all three of them heard a loud, squealing sound in the distance and Paulo's eyes immediately lit up. "Pig?" he asked.

Both exchanging nods, the next moment Paulo and Michael took off into the bushes, determined to catch up with the boar. Kate, not sure what to do, took off with them to try and keep up. Now that she had been caught, and her story so far had played out fine, she figured she might as well stay with these people. After all, one night in the jungle alone was bad enough.

Even though it was getting hard to see the ground, Paulo spotted some hoof tracks and a second later, found himself just a few feet away from a good-sized boar. It was sprinting away from him at a breakneck speed but Paulo, with his good athletic skills was able to keep up with it long enough to chuck his single spear into the pig's stomach. It immediately slowed down and a second later, collapsed on the ground. Paulo shouted in victory and ran over to his catch.

He was amazed what a lucky shot he had achieved. He retrieved his spear by pulling it out of the boar's side and as he did, he heard a sickening noise of blood and guts. This was some definite Lord of the Flies shit.

A minute later, Michael appeared with Kate and laughed with happiness when he saw the dead boar lying on the ground. "You did it man!" he exclaimed, and took some deep breaths, trying to catch himself.

Then a figure appeared from the trees and for a moment, Paulo pointed his spear until he realized that it was Sayid, the arab man who he had met yesterday. Sayid saw him pointed, a moment later Nikki and Jack emerged from the distance. Nikki saw him and ran up yelling "Paulo, you're okay! Oh, you idiot!"

She embraced him in a huge hug but then pulled herself away from him and started shouting "What the hell were you thinking?! You were gone the whole day! Don't you care about me anymore?"

Jack and Sayid exchanged glances and started to laugh. They then noticed Michael and behind him was some strange woman that neither of them recognized from the beach. Jack strode up to the two and asked "Michael, who's this?"

Michael explained while the woman stood silent "This is Kate. She was a survivor of the crash, just like us."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Care to explain?" he asked.

"Sure man," Michael replied. "But we better get heading back now, it's about dark."

Sayid nodded and said "Yes, I'm sure we'd all like to hear about your 'exploits' of the day."

Jack confronted Paulo and asked him "You did hear what I said this morning about going into the jungle, didn't you?"

Paulo looked at him for a second and gave a small laugh "Yeah, sorry about that Jack-o. Guess I overestimated my sense of direction."

Jack gave him a small nod, but he could tell that Paulo still knew he was pissed at him. As they began to walk back, all of them were exhausted by what they had been through today. But they were coming back with boar, which was going to cheer up everyone at camp. Well, for those who got some anyway.

As they were all busy, Michael and Paulo explaining how they got lost, Sayid and Jack carrying the boar, and everyone listening as Kate told her story, nobody remembered about the mysterious footprints that kept leading deeper into the jungle, even after they had all stopped following and turned around. But it was better that they forgot for right now because if they _had_ kept following the trail, they would have caught up to something that they would have all been very unprepared to see.

That trail would be gone by the next morning. And even though they would most likely discuss the strange occurrence with one another, it would remain just that, a "strange occurrence". As they were soon going to find out, this island was not an ordinary place. It was filled with mystery and secrets.

And danger loomed over everything.

**LOST**


End file.
